The Daughter of Kronos
by Miss Classified
Summary: Kronos created a daughter for him to care for. But then he gets to addicted with his work. Which causes his daughter to choose a side. Peace and Chaos go to war
1. A Promise Unkept

**Hey! This is my first fanfic. It would be great to be corrected. No flares please!**

"You have to promise me my dear daughter," said Kronos.

"Sorry Daddy, I c-couldn't," said little Melissa Vyper. "I'm scared that I'll betray you, Daddy."

Melissa Vyper quivered with nervousness, but she managed not to show it. Her own father telling her about world destruction just at the grasp of their hands. She knew this day were to come. She was having sweaty hands just the way when she's nervous. Destroy the world? She couldn't even manage to kill a rabbit.

"Do this one favor to prove you love me." Said Kronos. "Kill Perseus Jackson and the world would be ours,"

"I could do that," said Melissa. "But I'll never swear on the River Styx. You know I'm peaceful not violent."

"And to prove I love you..." said Kronos.

He took out a necklace. Melissa gasped at the sight of it. Right away she knew exactly what it was. A time-stop necklace. It was hard to earn it. Then she exactly knew her father loved her by heart.

"Now the war calls me. I must go to battle. Remember the plan Melissa. Remember it"

**Yello! Hey peeps! Hoped you liked the Prologue! Rememberthe plan!**


	2. The Introduction

**Melissa Vyper: You know you'll have to say it Miss Classified**

**M.C.: Nuh uh, Mella**

**Melissa Vyper: Stop calling me Mella, M.C.!**

**M.C.: Make me!**

_**(Wrestles)**_

**Melissa Vyper:**__**Say the stupid DISCLAIMER!**

**M.C.: Okay, okay, okay... stop holding me upside down first**_._

**_Drops Miss Classified on head_.**

**M.C.: Hey peeps! As Melissa prepares the car for me to go to the hospital. I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HIS FRIENDS! Rick Riordan does... ugghh my concussion is getting really bad... Now on with the show**!

_VVVVV After the prophecy VVVVV_

As Percy and Annabeth raced down Half-Blood Hill, they finally stopped. Then Percy found a puzzling sight, an injured girl laying by the road. She was definitely fourteen. She had brown hair and skin complextion to match her hair. She also hazel eyes so bright it looked like gold_. Whoa Percy, _thought Percy. _You're just getting confused. I'll need to get Annabeth to help her._

"Annabeth!" called Percy. "A girl's injured. I think she's a half-blood!"

Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend came and helped the girl with him.. she had blonde hair and gray eyes. She looked athletic and pretty too.

"Who's she?" Asked Annabeth. "But she's definitely a half-blood."

As they carried the mysterious girl to the big house, she woke up. The girl tried to move, but instead of her moving she yelped in pain she rubbed her damaged leg. "Oww," said the girl. "That really hurts. Where am I anyway?"

"Your at the big house, what-ever-your-name-is," said Percy.

"Melissa Vyper" said the girl smiling. Melissa's smile was like friendly sunshine pouring down on you.

"You'll need crutches, Melissa. Annabeth will be outside to give you a tour of the camp."

/\

As Melissa came out of the big house on crutches with Percy's help Annabeth saw them and walked over to them. She smiled and said to Percy that she'll take it from here. She introduced the cabins, the activities they do, and some of her friends. What was weird to her was when Annabeth introduced her to Nico di Angelo. Nico suddenly went sweaty then ran away the first minute Annabeth introduced her to him. Annabeth explained that Nico was somewhat shy.

Melissa's POV:

Quite weird when Annabeth introduced me to Nico... ohh! The horn just blew for dinner... I miss father. It was very nice of him to give his own time necklace to me. To bad he had to die. I ran through the woods (the Apollo kids healed me as a welcome to camp gift) to the dinning pavillion. I went to the Hermes cabin's table. Travis and Connor spotted me and came over. They led me to a spot which was really squished. I have gotten some veggies. I'm truly vegetarian. The conch horn blew.

"It's time for capture the flag!" shouted Chiron

Suddenly went nervous. I looked at Annabeth. She gave me an encouraging nod. My partner was Nico. Wonder how that'll turn out. Time to ride this bull before it goes wild.

**Melissa Vyper: Nice cliffhanger Miss Classified**

**M.C.: Thank you. It was a gentle cliffhanger. To know what happens next Review! Well if you want to review it's alright it's alright for flames... bye-bye**


	3. The Curtains Unveil

**M.C.: Time for Nico's Pov**

Nico's POV:

As Melissa and I were guarding the flag, Melissa looked nervous. She was pretty. That was why I ran away. It's very embarassing so don't make fun.

"Melissa are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes Nico I'm alright." Melissa replied.

The suddenly, out of no reason. A symbol was above her head. A clock. That was weird, there was never a clock symbol if there was claiming. Then suddenly,  
I knew who claimed her right away.

Kronos.

Why would Kronos claim her? Then she asked me what was wrong. I pointed above her head. She looked up and gasped. She suddenly was scared. Then she  
dropped to the ground and started sobbing. I comforted her, suddenly smoke came out of nowhere. Melissa looked terribly frightened. Then an orange glow showed  
up to us. FIRE! There was fire. Then the fire started to surround us. Melissa's hands hugged her chest, she was breathing very badly every wheeze became worse.  
Then she fell unconcious.I carried her. She still had a pulse, good. I shadow traveled with Melissa in my arms. We reached the infirmary. The Apollo kids said she was  
unconcious of course, but she actually had asthma. Which explained her reaction to the fire. They said she will be unconcious for three days time. I went to visit her.  
She was sleeping. My fingers went through her dark brown hair. Then I stayed there and watched her.

Melissa POV:

When I woke up. I woke up to see Nico sleeping on the chair in the infirmary room.

"Thank you for supporting me Nico," I said.

Nico woke up with a suprised look on his face. He smiled, I stood up, but then I wobbled and almost fell, Nico caught me and smiled again.

"You shouldn't get up to fast, Melissa." said Nico

"Anyways, I should be thanking you Nico." I replied.

As Nico helped me outside the infirmary. I saw everything as if it was all normal. Annabeth came up to us when she first saw us.

"I'm so sorry about the fire, Melissa." Annabeth said. "The fire was caused by the Ares Cabin. They were outraged when they couldn't find the flag."

"It's okay, Annabeth." I replied.

/\

As Nico and I walked to the Hermes cabin. He asked me something I was regretting.

"Are you turly a daugther of Kronos?" Asked Nico. I looked away ashamed. He held up my chin, a glint in his eye told me everything was alright.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you just this place is not safe to say." I said. Nico smiled victoriuosly like he won a competition. He led me to the woods.

"Now will you tell me?" He asked.

"Oh, fine, fine, fine, just stop grinning like a loon." I said. "Kronos is my father. He-he was very kind to me. He always said he loved me, he cared for me,  
a-a-and treating me like nothing else in the world mattered more than me. And gave me a time-stop necklace and said 'I love you'. I never have forgotten  
him scince. Before he l-left to fight in the second titan war, which Percy led. He gave me a last good-bye, hugged me, kissed me on the cheek and went to  
war." I started sobbing and remembering myself begging Daddy not to go.

"I've never heard Kronos so-so loving." said Nico while comforting me.

Nico's POV:

Whoa, how could Kronos be loving? It's like calling my father humorous. Then I finally realized her pain. A half-blood was never alone. They always had a  
godly parent to support them. But no parent? Not even one? She was an orphan. Then I suddenly had an urge to support her. That's when the words came out.

"I'll support you no matter what happens to you Melissa." I said.

"Thank you Nico," replied Melissa.

Then we both walked to the Hermes cabin.


	4. Chiron gives us the prophecy

**Ooooh, will Nico actually keep his promise? Let's read more!**

_The next day_

Nico's POV:

I still feel sad for Melissa. Her dad being lord of Chaos and all that.

"Nico I still don't get it," said Melissa. "Are you going to tell everyone I'm the daughter of Kronos?"

"No Melissa, it would just ruin your life. How about we let Chiron know? He always knows what to do." I suggested

Melissa nodded. We headed over to the Big House to let Chiron know, but we found Mr. D instead.

"What do you brats want?" said Mr. D. "If you're looking for Chiron. He's teaching archery. He'll be back in twenty minutes. Bye."

As Mr. D left the room, Melissa asked what was wrong with him. I explained to her that this is his punishment fo chasing some off limits  
wood nymph. Then we soon got bored that we played paper football. When it was Melissa's turn, Chiron entered. He was surpised to see  
us there.

"Melissa, Nico, would you mind explaining why you two are here?" He asked.

We then told him about Melissa's claiming, and all that, but he didn't mind at all.

"Ah, so you were the one who I've been waiting for, Melissa." He told her. "A prophecy, but not the great prophecy, is upon us. May you go visit the oracle dear."

We waited a while for her. Then she came back. And told us the prophecy.

_"All your thoughts and your father's love  
Shall be all gone, away it's shoved.  
His time-stop necklace that he gave you  
Shall be useful too.  
Must travel north  
and go forth.  
And continue the painful memories for  
and always avoid the lore  
You only bring two  
just somebody and you."_

"So Melissa, who shall you bring? I guess this prophecy shall be kept secret." asked Chiron

"I shall bring Nico, because he's the only other person who know's this." Melissa replied.

"Then it is set. I shall give you some time to pack."

Melissa's POV:

I'm excited! My first quest. Hmmm... what should I bring? Well, the necklace that's obvious. My stuff with only one bag, and that's all.  
Then, I heard a knock from the guest room door. I had a guest room at the big house since I'm claimed. Annabeth was dying to know  
who claimed me when Chiron told Annabeth I'll be staying at the big house because I didn't have a cabin. Once I opened opened the  
door. Nico, wild eyed, came inside and shut the door quickly. His hair was more messed up than usual.

"Nico, what's wrong?" I asked. He sat on my bed, I sat on a chair across from my bed.

"Annabeth's goin' nuts!" said Nico. "Her curious nature is kicking in, she couldn't stop asking who's your godly parent."

Then, suddenly a knock and demand came from outside my door.

"NICO DI ANGELO OPEN THIS DOOR! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!" Then right away I knew who it is. By Nico's panic I could tell it's Annabeth.

"Hide under the bed!" I commanded Nico. Nico went under the bed as fast as a viper. Hey a good joke! Vyper, viper!

I opened the door. Annabeth barged in and her eyes were in searching mode then exited.

"So Nico are you prepared for the quest?" I asked.

Nico nodded and smiled me his thanks and went out of the room.

**So what do you think? Okay, here's the plan. You see that pretty blue button there? Click it and review!**


	5. A trip gone beserk and some arguement

**Hi! Nico and Melissa are going north! I wonder what they will find.**

Nico's POV:

As Melissa and I walked down the hill. She looked really nervous. I smiled encouragingly at her. I wasn't the comforting type,  
but I made a promise to her. So I must keep it. Even though I didn't swear on the River Styx. It felt like my duty to care for  
her.

"I'm nervous about this Nico," said Melissa.

"Don't worry Melissa It would be all right." I replied

"I sense there's going to be surprises at every turn."

"That's what prophecies are for."

I brought out a compass, while Melissa brought out a list.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Annabeth's list of hideouts when she was with Thalia and Luke." Melissa replied. "I practically had to beg down onto my  
knees to get the information out of her."

I snickered. Melissa kicked my leg to hard I was actually jumping and yelping. Melissa smiled victoriously.

"Come on hurry up," she said. "We don't want to miss the bus."

She lent me her hand, and smiled apologeticaly. "Hurry up and don't say any long words for a tip I have  
hippo-poto-monstroses-quippe-dalio-phobia."

"Eh?" I asked.

She sighed and said, "It's a fear of long words, Nico. You should really know that. That phobia thing-a-majig had thirty-five letters,  
and I'm not repeating it again. Okay? I can't pull up another word like that again, it scared me half to death."

I smiled thinking about it. Melissa? Scared of long words?

Melissa's POV:

My body shook with nervousness. How could I betray my _own_ father? I shoved the thought away. The bus came to a stop. Nico  
snapped me out of my trance. I smiled kindly at Nico. We both went onto the bus. The bus traveled northwest, I looked out the  
window, I sighed. I listened to a song.

_I get weak when I look at you.  
Weak, when we touch  
I can't speak when I look in your eyes  
I get weak when your next to me._

I kept on listening to Jordan McCoy's song I Get Weak over and over again. As the bus came to a stop, I woke up sleeping Nico.

"Wha- wait what happened? Where's the monster? Wherearemypants?" he said. I just smiled.

"Were here!" I said cheerfully.

"We are?" he asked.

"Yes so stop complaining and get out of the bus unless you want to get your lazy butt kicked by me personally."

"Okay, okay. No need to get grouchy about it."

As Nico and I hopped of the bus, Nico froze. I stopped my tracks unaware what Nico sensed. He drew out his sword. (which I  
didn't notice until then) And imediately put it in ready stance. I got out my dagger which I made by the help of some Hepheastus  
kid. Umm... what's his name? Oh yeah Jake Mason. Then suddenly a hydra appeared out of nowhere. I was petrified. A five headed  
monster which is coming at Nico and me.

I charged at the monster by Nico's side. Then immediately started slashing at the monster. Until it reduced into monster dust. I  
never suspected a monster coming to charge at me. Monsters to me were always friendly. Always.

As I went off to continue the quest with Nico, I looked for logs when we sarted a campfire. Lots of splinters!

Nico's POV:

As I poked the fire out of boredom and curiosity. Melissa came back with some logs.

"Gonna be a rough night tonight." she smiled while saying. "As I take first watch... how about.. oh! You go to sleep."

"No!" came out as the reply as I was disagreeing. She is not going to take watch without someone with her.

"Come on!" she whined. "Pwettie pwease?"

"Fine, just don't get yourself hurt."

"Thank you!" she said hugging me.


	6. Keep one eye open

**Melissa takes first watch... what will happen? Muahahahahaha!**

Melissa's POV:

Number one: Always have a flashlight with you no matter what or if your taking first watch and Nico ain't there.

That's an absolute rule you must follow well for me only. I crept over to the darkness as Nico slept. I saw a shuddering movement near me. I was then frozen with paralization, unknowing what is to happen next.  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I seem to have my senses much more active when eyes closed. I was as silent as a rabbit. All what I heard was the crackling of the fire and Nico's breathing. As I was stating to relax I stopped all the sudden my instincs kicking in. I whirled around and found a minotaur right behind me. I shook Nico awake, as his head darted up, it clashed with mine. I was then losing sight and conciousness. The world then went black.

Nico's POV:

Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods! Curse my carelessness. Now it got me to this! I dragged Melissa's lifeless body away from the minotaur. As I charged the monster, it roared at the night sky, and then charged me, it's full attention at me. It was also having a confused expression as it turned to Melissa. It was walking towards her now, a calm expression on it's face. Then that's when I knew it's move. I came in front of it glaring with absolute hatred. Then a weak voice behind me sounded.

"No, no. Put the sword down. It's here to help." said Melissa. I almost forgot about her! She stood up walking to the monster weakly having a bruise on her temple her helpful smile showing. The minotaur grunted at her, she then nodded understanding what it was saying, and waved him off.

"You're dismissed," she told him. "Tell him I don't care what he says and the plan shall never proceed." The monster turned a brilliant glow of gold then disappeared.

"What was it?" I asked.

"He's a messenger in my father's command. I denied my father's plan not letting it go on." she replied.

"Oh. You've had enough of tonight, time for you to sleep."

"No." she said in a whiny voice.

"Too late, now go to sleep."

"No." She replied again, tilting her chin up with arms crossed.

I groaned and simply picked her up like a sack of potatoes. She squealed and struggled against my grip. She tried her best, but then I accidentaly dropped her onto the grass headfirst, she yelped in pain.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Melissa!" I cried.

"It's okay, just do the nightwatch through the whole night," she said. "I'm bust! I can't move becuase of the PAIN!"

And by that cue she started crawling and wincing to her sleeping bag, cursing in ancient greek with each movement she made. I decided to leave her alone, and explore the darkness.

Melissa was obviously pissed off because I dropped her because once in a while a stick would be thrown at me from her direction.

"Okay, okay, Okay! Just stop throwing sticks at me Melissa!"

Then suddenly the throwng of stick stopped deep breathing sounded from the sleeping bag I then crackling of the fire. Suddenly a scream broke me away in my trance


	7. Betrayal or not?

**MC: mmmm… this cookie's gooood! YUMMY COOKIE!**

**Melissa: you're forgetting something! THE DISCLAIMER!**

**MC: oh yeah, I don't own PJO… Oh and thanks to ShadowsClaw for reminding me to update. Well, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Nico POV:**

The scream was located somewhere near me. I threw Melissa's sleeping bag covers to find her missing

"MELISSA! Where are you!" I was definitely getting more and more worried about her.

"Nico watch out!" cried a voice. I whirled around to find a hellhound the size of an elephant. Suddenly, it pounced. There was no way I could ever escape this. Everything seemed to slow down. I then realized everything _was_ slowing down. Then, everything paused, the fire wasn't crackling, the hellhound was currently, paused in a mid leap, and I too was paused, but I can still see what is happening. Melissa then came running out of the woods wearing a necklace that seemed to be glowing. Her eyes were gold, and she came running to me. Once she touched me I was moving again.

"Are you okay?" she asked. She checked me for any broken bones, cuts, bruises, pain, etc.

"I'm okay," I replied. "But how did you do that?"

"No time," she said. She winced, but immediately snapped back to normal. "Hurry up packing. I can't hold this for anymore longer."

I started packing as fast as I can. I looked at Melissa, she was paler than usual. I slung the duffels over my shoulder, picked up Melissa bridal-style, and ran-off. Just as Melissa said, everything unfroze leaving the attacking hellhound very and I mean very confused. I looked at Melissa, who was already passed out, but from running away with that entire luggage. I passed out myself.

**Melissa's POV:**

I woke up to the smell of an extinguished fire and the light of daylight I then immediately shot up looking for Nico making sure the spell hadn't affected him. Doing a freeze spell takes a lot of energy. Sometimes they kill the caster himself, or kill the living organisms near or included in the spell. Once I found Nico, I felt guilty for including him in the spell. I didn't want him included in the quest. But now, we have been through so much that I let myself trust him. For goodness sake, I think I'm even falling for him!

Nico stirred eventually opening his eyes too.

"Morning sleepyhead," I said smiling. "You carried a lot of that luggage last night. That must've been really heavy." I handed out my hand, a look of sympathy going across my face. Nico took it and with a worried face, giving me a worried face.

"What's wrong Nico? Are dreams messing with your mind?" I said with concern

"Yeah, I don't really want to talk about it," was his reply. He just stood up and began packing. "I don't want another monster ambush. So let's pack."

**Nico's POV:**

My dream started like this:

_I was attacking a girl in an elegant dress. She wore a silver crown with diamonds and giant gold studs on it, the gold studs surrounded the diamond. Once I saw the face of my attacker I held a gasp. It was Melissa._

"_How could you!" My dream self said. "I trusted you and you dare betray me?"_

"_I'm so sorry, Nico," dream Melissa said. Her eyes were red from crying, her lip quivered from sadness and fear. "I'm truly sorry. Father threatened and made me do it! Please forgive me."_

"_So you lied to me! Told me that you loved me and then lied to me!"_

"_No Nico! I did love you! I really did!"_

"_FINISH HIM MELISSA!" said another voice. It was cold and sent shivers down my spine. Suddenly, a foot hit my jaw and I fell to the floor. Melissa dropped to her knees letting out heart wrenching sobs. _

"_Do not mind the peasant half-blood. He does not deserve your tears, my dearest." Said the voice of Kronos, Melissa was then plucked off the ground by a monster. _

"_Put me down! Nico! Father please don't kill Nico!" Her voice being carried far away, becoming fainter and fainter her sobs lessening._

"_My, my, my, what a ladies' man we have here! You were able to steal my daughter's heart," said his chilling voice. "Let us see how you will charm her now with you gone and into the dungeons. GUARDS! TAKE HIM!"_

My dream seemed to now disappear into thin air and I woke up to see Melissa to-be-traitor watching me wake up. She was saying something, but I couldn't hear her. I was too busy debating in my mind whether she was a traitor or not. She then had a worried face.

"What's wrong Nico? Are dreams messing with your mind?" she said with concern. Maybe she's nice after all. _Oh really Nico? What about the future betrayal that's gonna happen_.

"Yeah, I don't really want to talk about it," was my reply. I just stood up and began packing. "I don't want another monster ambush. So let's pack."

Melissa's concerned look became even more concerned, but she packed anyway. We were finally on the road Melissa tried to keep an upbeat conversation, but was then silenced by me not replying. She finally stomped up to the front facing me.

"What's up with the silent treatment Nico? " She said in a tone that had warning saying that if I didn't answer her she might go all Judo on me.

"The problem? The problem is that you might betray me sooner or later!" I yelled at her. She gasped at what I have said at her.

"When would I betray you Nico? When! Tell me when!" she yelled back. I was about to reply, but she suddenly stormed off. And I mean _literally _stormed off. Silver and gold dust swirled around her like she was stuck in a tornado, and she walked away without a word. With that, I tried to chase after her.

"Melissa!" I called at her.

**Love it? Hate it? Addicted?**

**R&R!**


	8. Apology and Dreams

**Miss Classified: Ugh! My room is so MESSY!**

**Melissa: Since when do you care? You BARELY clean your room!**

**Miss Classified: My relatives are coming to visit from the Philippines! I don't want to embarrass myself!**

**Melissa: Don't worry, with me to help it'll be a jiffy! *walks to Miss Classified's closet***

**Miss Classified: *looks and shifts nervously* Umm… I wouldn't do that.**

**Melissa: *touches door knob* **

**Miss Classified: MELISSA DON'T!**

**Melissa: *opens door knob* what in the-? *gets lost in the sea of things***

**Miss Classified: you see? That's why you never open the closet! That's also another reason why I'm scared of my closet I lost my dog in there once. *hears soft barking* Maxi? Umm, I don't own PJO, and I need to find Melissa and my dog, Maxi. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Nico's POV:

I woke up to find myself sleeping on the floor, but horribly surprised. Not because Melissa left me on the floor. It was because Melissa was trashing around, screaming, and sweating, with tears running down her closed, sleeping eyes. I ran to her bedside, trying to shake her awake. She started doing her movements slowlyeach and every minute while I feel her life force slowly fading away.

"Melissa, Melissa! Please come on! Wake up!" I kept on repeating those very words just to wake her up. "Come on Vyper! You can do this. Mila! Wake up!"

All of the sudden, Melissa woke up. Her usually hypnotizing, beautiful hazel eyes were filled with such worry I have never seen her in this much panic. Once her eyes met mine a new flow of tears came, and she hugged me with the same heart wrenching sobs I had from my dream. I shushed her, and looked into her hazel eyes.

"What's wrong? What happened when you were sleeping?" I asked.

"I-I saw you, you were in chains and-and," and she kept stuttering on and on about how beat up I was, I was too weak to move, and that we had a plan. "We had a plan that tricked my father. And we got away with it."

I wiped her tears away, and said: "If we had a plan, we should get started on planning." Melissa then nodded.

"If my father wanted Percy to die, we should go back to camp-half blood and warn them. But my father wants to make sure I don't side with the camp, which I need to do since my father is evil," said Melissa.

"So we need to plan a fake betrayal, so your father would believe you." I said while gaining this information in my head.

"Yes, so father would order me to attack you, which I must. I'll just need to do a few blows that wouldn't kill you, but knock you unconscious."

"So once I'm out your father sends me into the dungeons, and he sends a monster to fetch you, and lock you in your room."

"But he's forgotten he once gave me a key that unlocks anything so after a while I come and break you free and we escape!" She said with hazel eyes that obviously radiated joy. We high fived each other and was getting the plan in motion.

"So Nico, this is the castle, they are getting it rebuilt on Harbour City, Canada by the beach. So it's a short trip if it's by shadow travel. Can Mrs. O'Leary and you take that?" She asked.

"Sure but there are lots of people were taking." I said.

"Fifty at a time then, I can take a hundred people with magic." She replied.

"Okay, so the plan's set let's IM Chiron," I said while taking a dranchma out of my pocket.

Melissa snatched the coin out of my hand, and told me to get some water. Once I came back with water, Melissa was rummaging through my duffel bag, until out came my sword. As Percy once described it: _It was as black as midnight, _andso I started to get what she was doing. I leveled my sword to the glass and a vibrant rainbow showed itself.

"Oh Iris goddess of rainbows please accept my offering, Chiron of camp-half blood." She said, while she threw the dranchma to the rainbow, the coin disappeared. Chiron came through the screen playing pinochle with Mr. D. Well we scared Mr. D, but not Chiron.

"What do you need, Melissa and Nico?" Chiron asked.

"You two are going to be in trouble once you two are here!" Mr. D said. "Why were you two missing eh?"

"Be calm, Mr. D." said Chiron. "I gave them permission."

"Well, at least one of you will die." Said Mr. D, he then left.

"Hurtful," Melissa murmured. I patted Melissa's back in comfort.

"Don't feel bad," I replied. "Mr. D says that a lot."

"Children, what did you both wanted to say?" Chiron asked.

We then told Chiron about our plan he nodded at the important parts of the plan, we were finally set. Once the IM was done, Melissa drew a map of her father's rebuilt castle.

"The dungeons are over here," she said. "That's where you'll be, I'll come from this entrance."

And that pretty much sums up what we've been doing for the rest of the day. When we came out of the hotel room, we were laughing and having a settled break from the quest for the first time. We went out for lunch, but once we stepped out of the hotel, Melissa gasped.

"No, it can't be her." She said. "She died years ago, she couldn't be alive."

I followed her gaze it was on a girl across the street at a fruit stand. She broke into a sprint at the girl.

"Melissa!" I called. "Wait up!"

**Miss Classified: Well, that's mysterious.**

**Melissa: *holds an icepack and presses it to her forehead* Yes very *glares at Miss Classified***

**Miss Classified: I warned you not to open the closet!**

***Maxi the dog enters***

**Miss Classified: There's my little Maxi! Oh and there's a poll on my profile to who's Melissa's Mystery girl!**

**Love it? Hate it? Addicted?**

**R&R!**


	9. The plan is set and moving

**Miss Classified: Ugh! My room is so MESSY!**

**Melissa: Since when do you care? You BARELY clean your room!**

**Miss Classified: My cousin Jesse is coming to visit from the Philippines! I don't want to embarrass myself!**

**Melissa: Don't worry, with me to help it'll be a jiffy! *walks to Miss Classified's closet***

**Miss Classified: *looks and shifts nervously* Umm… I wouldn't do that.**

**Melissa: *touches door knob* **

**Miss Classified: MELISSA DON'T!**

**Melissa: *opens door knob* what in the-? *gets lost in the sea of things***

**Miss Classified: you see? That's why you never open the closet! That's also another reason why I'm scared of my closet I lost my dog in there once. *hears soft barking* Maxi? Umm, I don't own PJO, and I need to find Melissa and my dog, Maxi. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Nico's POV:

I woke up to find myself sleeping on the floor, but horribly surprised. Not because Melissa left me on the floor. It was because Melissa was trashing around, screaming, and sweating, with tears running down her closed, sleeping eyes. I ran to her bedside, trying to shake her awake. She started doing her movements slowlyeach and every minute while I feel her life force slowly fading away.

"Melissa, Melissa! Please come on! Wake up!" I kept on repeating those very words just to wake her up. "Come on Vyper! You can do this. Mila! Wake up!"

All of the sudden, Melissa woke up. Her usually hypnotizing, beautiful hazel eyes were filled with such worry I have never seen her in this much panic. Once her eyes met mine a new flow of tears came, and she hugged me with the same heart wrenching sobs I had from my dream. I shushed her, and looked into her hazel eyes.

"What's wrong? What happened when you were sleeping?" I asked.

"I-I saw you, you were in chains and-and," and she kept stuttering on and on about how beat up I was, I was too weak to move, and that we had a plan. "We had a plan that tricked my father. And we got away with it."

I wiped her tears away, and said: "If we had a plan, we should get started on planning." Melissa then nodded.

"If my father wanted Percy to die, we should go back to camp-half blood and warn them. But my father wants to make sure I don't side with the camp, which I need to do since my father is evil," said Melissa.

"So we need to plan a fake betrayal, so your father would believe you." I said while gaining this information in my head.

"Yes, so father would order me to attack you, which I must. I'll just need to do a few blows that wouldn't kill you, but knock you unconscious."

"So once I'm out your father sends me into the dungeons, and he sends a monster to fetch you, and lock you in your room."

"But he's forgotten he once gave me a key that unlocks anything so after a while I come and break you free and we escape!" She said with hazel eyes that obviously radiated joy. We high fived each other and was getting the plan in motion.

"So Nico, this is the castle, they are getting it rebuilt on Harbour City, Canada by the beach. So it's a short trip if it's by shadow travel. Can Mrs. O'Leary and you take that?" She asked.

"Sure but there are lots of people were taking." I said.

"Fifty at a time then, I can take a hundred people with magic." She replied.

"Okay, so the plan's set let's IM Chiron," I said while taking a dranchma out of my pocket.

Melissa snatched the coin out of my hand, and told me to get some water. Once I came back with water, Melissa was rummaging through my duffel bag, until out came my sword. As Percy once described it: _It was as black as midnight, _andso I started to get what she was doing. I leveled my sword to the glass and a vibrant rainbow showed itself.

"Oh Iris goddess of rainbows please accept my offering, Chiron of camp-half blood." She said, while she threw the dranchma to the rainbow, the coin disappeared. Chiron came through the screen playing pinochle with Mr. D. Well we scared Mr. D, but not Chiron.

"What do you need, Melissa and Nico?" Chiron asked.

"You two are going to be in trouble once you two are here!" Mr. D said. "Why were you two missing eh?"

"Be calm, Mr. D." said Chiron. "I gave them permission."

"Well, at least one of you will die." Said Mr. D, he then left.

"Hurtful," Melissa murmured. I patted Melissa's back in comfort.

"Don't feel bad," I replied. "Mr. D says that a lot."

"Children, what did you both wanted to say?" Chiron asked.

We then told Chiron about our plan he nodded at the important parts of the plan, we were finally set. Once the IM was done, Melissa drew a map of her father's rebuilt castle.

"The dungeons are over here," she said. "That's where you'll be, I'll come from this entrance."

And that pretty much sums up what we've been doing for the rest of the day. When we came out of the hotel room, we were laughing and having a settled break from the quest for the first time. We went out for lunch, but once we stepped out of the hotel, Melissa gasped.

"No, it can't be her." She said. "She died years ago, she couldn't be alive."

I followed her gaze it was on a girl across the street at a fruit stand. She broke into a sprint at the girl.

"Melissa!" I called. "Wait up!"

**Miss Classified: Well, that's mysterious.**

**Melissa: *holds an icepack and presses it to her forehead* Yes very *glares at Miss Classified***

**Miss Classified: I warned you not to open the closet!**

***Maxi the dog enters***

**Miss Classified: There's my little Maxi! Oh and there's a poll on my profile to who's Melissa's Mystery girl!**

**Love it? Hate it? Addicted?**

**R&R!**


End file.
